


Sleeping Together (Diakko)

by kayr0ss



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: All the time, And the idea won't leave my head and I'm convinced Diana is tired, Cute, F/F, Fluff, It's just cute, They tried to sleep together but, it's not what u think guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss
Summary: ...or at least they tried.[Alternatively: Cute domestic fluff and the realness of being 25 years old]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 13
Kudos: 273





	Sleeping Together (Diakko)

They stumbled into their apartment in a harried bout of kissing.

Diana was always a good kisser. After all these years, she had never fallen short of amazing Akko with how she’d perfected the method of using her lips to make the brunette’s knees go weak.

And weak they were.

Akko was struggling to keep herself upright while they shuffled into their bedroom after a rare and much-needed date night.

“Oof!” Akko yelped, nearly twisting her ankle after a careless step in her god-awful heels. They were new and she wanted to dress up a little for her fiancee’s sake—but _by the nine_ she hated them and the way the chafed at the back of her foot.

“Is everything alright?” Diana held her steady by her forearms.

“These—” Akko grunted, struggling to kick them off “— _things_ are ridiculous, Diana. And not worth the extra two-inches in height!”

Diana hummed in amusement, taking Akko by the hand to seat her at the edge of their bed.

“For what it’s worth, darling, you looked amazing in them.”

Akko had all but swooned at the way Diana knelt in front of her, taking it upon herself to remove the nude-colored heels which admittedly highlighted Akko’s red dress in all the right ways.

Then Diana paused, lifting Akko’s leg to inspect something that had caught her attention. “You have an abrasion.”

“It’s nothing,” Akko dismissed, pulling on one of Diana’s arms so she’d join her in bed. A little stinging in the foot wasn’t enough to make her forget the heat that their kissing had started in her stomach.

“Nonsense.” Diana punctuated, already standing up to fetch a small first-aid kit at their nightside.

A few minutes and a Shiny Chariot-themed band-aid later, they were ready to get back into business.

“So.” Akko blinked up, grinning. “Sex?”

Diana laughed, falling forward onto the bed and into Akko’s arms.

\--

Akko’s favorite part intimacy was undressing. There were many reasons for the preference, but it all boiled down to, first and foremost, more of Diana’s skin. Secondary to this was the satisfying feeling of undoing zippers and buttons, and finally, the physical relief of escaping the suffocating embrace of formally tailored clothing.

They were well into undressing now—sinking into the mattress with Diana whispering into her ear. The slow sound of ‘zipping’ and the rustling of the sheets almost sounded musical.

And then there was a blaring alarm. Diana cursed.

“Did you forget to take it during dinner?” Akko groaned, head falling back down into the pillow in disdain.

“No, my doctor had moved the dosage to right before bedtime.” Diana sighed apologetically, pushing herself off of Akko—half-naked and all.

But it was a little funny if she thought about it; at twenty-five years old Diana Cavendish needed maintenance medication for her blood pressure!

Akko watched as Diana once again walked to the edge of the room and flicked on their lights. The sudden brightness stung at Akko’s eyes. The blonde picked up a small orange bottle from her bag and squinted—her glasses were nowhere to be found. Upon confirmation of its contents, she excused herself for a moment to grab a glass of water from their kitchen.

A few moments later, she returned to find Akko idly swinging her legs at the edge of their bed.

The brunette grinned. “At least we know you won’t be getting a heart attack from me anytime soon.”

“Not like you make it easy to avoid one.”

“Mou!” Akko pouted, but she loved the sound of Diana’s laughter.

This time, it was Diana who reached out to hold Akko’s hands in hers.

“Right.”

Her blue eye scanned the length of Akko’s body. She raised her eyebrows, smiling slyly.

“Sex.”

\--

There were no interruptions this time, and Diana would probably need to ice the fresh bruise on Akko’s shoulder the next morning. They’d finally gotten far enough to engage in foreplay, albeit not as lively as usual nights.

But she’d take what she can get because life had a way of mismatching their schedules and giving them horribly long shifts and more birthday parties than they cared to attend.

This time, however, it was Akko’s skin that Diana wanted to religiously attend to.

The brunette looked like she appreciated it. The anticipation of the act that was to come was thrilling but Diana was already more than happy just having Akko this close—that she got to come home to her every day.

She decided to forego kissing Akko’s collarbone so she could move up and kiss her properly on the lips. She leaned against Akko’s forehead, loving the way her arms had wrapped loosely around her shoulders, and when Diana’s nose bumped against the brunette’s—

Akko yawned.

Straight up yawned.

“I—” Akko tried to start, head turning to the side and hand coming down quickly to cover her mouth while still yawning “—I’m sorry!” She whined up to Diana in despair, looking both embarrassed and trying not laugh at the same time.

“Oh, by Beatrix.” Diana’s head fell forward to Akko’s shoulder, her body shaking in poorly-concealed giggles.

“We’re hopeless, Diana!” The brunette groaned.

 _Hopeless and in love,_ Diana thought to herself in resignation. She gave up on foreplay and decided that the warmth of an embrace was much more attainable and not any less appealing.

She kissed Akko’s temple, still smiling and chuckling at the ridiculousness of it all. Akko happily melted into her arms, having abandoned seduction to snuggle her instead.

“In my defense,” Akko grumbled into her neck, “I did two appearances in two cities today. _Two cities!_ ”

“And I just came from a thirty-six-hour shift before our dinner.” Diana nodded.

Akko tangled her legs with Diana’s, pulling the messy sheets up to cover them. “And this is nice too.”

“It is.”

“So,”

Red eyes looked up to her, soft and tired but beautiful all the same.

“Sleep?”

Diana smiled. Her heart felt full.

“Sleep.”

She liked it when they slept together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Trying to work on Appointments 6 so I'm exercising my fluff muscles. I've been reading a variety of stuff so I thought to re-orient myself towards the easy-going story snippet kind of writing so I can get to to the chapter with the same feel. This was such a cute idea I couldn't get rid of and i'm 100% convinced this would happen LOL stay safe & stay home!


End file.
